La Venganza de Raven Tail
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Gajeel sabe que Raven Tail esta al acecho e instruye a Lily para que cuide a Levy en su breve ausencia. Sin embargo frente al poder de Obra están indefensos. ¿Llegara a tiempo a salvarlos?


**A/N: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_'__**M**__anten un ojo alerta sobre ella' _había dicho antes de salir de la posada en la que se alojaban. No había empleado un tono de voz preocupado, sino más bien uno _cauteloso_. Pantherlily había asentido como de costumbre, no solía negarse a una de sus peticiones a menos que considerara que fuera innecesaria o estúpida. Entendía, debido a la situación que estaba pasando, que quisiera que ella estuviera vigilada, para evitar que algo malo le sucediera. En lo persona Lily creía que podía estar siendo un poco exagerado, pero no iba a arriesgarse y de ninguna manera fallaría a su palabra.

La noche se estaba asentando en el cielo, las estrellas se dejaban ver entre un firmamento que abandonaba su tono rojizo para volverse de un azul oscuro y profundo. La muchedumbre que había colmado las calles hasta un par de horas atrás, se había distribuido en restaurantes, algún teatro o sus propias posadas donde descansar. Del mismo modo, una pequeña delegación de Fairy Tail, compuesta por Shadow Gear, Pantherlily, Asuka, Wendy, Romeo, Charle y Happy, se encontraba llegando al salón de postres que habían decidido visitar esa noche, luego de que su perfecto día en Ryuuzetsu Land fuera completamente arruinado por Natsu, Gray y Lyon.

Lily había enviado una mirada sigilosa para observar a Levy una vez más, se veía contenta mientras le contaba una historia a Asuka y sus dos compañeros hacían morisquetas para animar el relato. Se quedó tranquilo, nada parecía fuera de lugar, no sentía poderes oscuros, ni alguna otra cosa extraña, podía volver a concentrarse en lo que Charle le estaba diciendo, mientras Happy lo miraba de vez en cuando con una extraña mirada de malicia, desconocía el por qué.

El salón de postres se veía lujoso, la puerta de entrada aparentaba ser nueva, estaba impecable. Su llamador de oro con la cabeza de un león tallado con suma prolijidad y cuidado resplandecía bajo la noche estrellada. En una de sus ventanas se podían ver los postres descansando en platos decorados, a más de uno se le hizo agua la boca. Decidieron ingresar. Si el frente les había parecido deslumbrante, no podían siquiera describir lo que sentían que era ese salón. Sus mesas de roble tallado, vestidas con dos tipos de manteles, de telas diferentes y sobre todo finas. Las sillas también estaban revestidas y combinaban, no solo con las mesas sino también con el empapelado de las paredes. Los esperaban juegos de té de la más fina porcelana y algunos bocados para degustar mientras los verdaderos postres que tanto habían anhelado llegaban a ellos.

Una camarera se acercó a los recién llegados, tenía en sus manos una carta. Su sonrisa los fascino, como también lo hizo su vestuario, perfectamente acordé a donde se encontraban. —Bienvenidos al "Paraíso". ¿Mesa para cuantos? —preguntó con delicado tono de voz.

—Para nueve por favor —respondió la pequeña Wendy haciendo un reverencia con su vestido blanco de volados.

La camarera los miró algo extrañada —Supongo que los otros vendrán más tarde —murmuró y les señaló el lugar que podían ocupar —. Por aquí, por favor.

Todos agradecieron a la joven y la siguieron a paso animado, pasando por alto su acotación. Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro con una sonrisa de emoción decorando su rostro, ya que habían visto más pasteles en el mostrador y definitivamente se sentían perdidos sobre cual deberían probar. Todavía no habían tomado en cuenta que el menú sería su verdadera perdición.

Cuando todos se acomodaron en sus lugares y empezaron a repartir los cartas, Lily fue consciente de que no estaban todos los que habían partido de la posada donde se hospedaban. Y no solo eso, Levy era una de las que faltaba. Sus ojos se abrieron aterrados y un mal presentimiento lo abrumó.

—¿Donde están los demás? —preguntó intentando no mostrar su preocupación a sus compañeros.

Romeo bajó el menú y miró a Lily —En una librería, Levy quería ver los libros, ver si se podía comprar alguno. Jet y Asuka se quedaron con ella.

—Se suponía que iríamos mañana a ver las librerías, pero saben como es. Nadie puede detenerla, si ve una necesita entrar —agregó Droy llevándose uno de las pequeñas masitas, que había en la mesa, a su boca.

—Voy a buscarlos, entonces. No queremos que se pierdan —decidió Lily poniéndose de pie. Había sido un instante, la había visto hacía un rato y se había confiado de que estaban todos juntos. Maldita librería, no se había detenido a pensar que ella se podría quedar allí.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Lily? —preguntó Charle, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Nada de que preocuparse, Charle. Vuelvo en un rato —respondió antes de salir.

Pantherlily salió apurado del salón Paraíso, dejando a sus compañeros intranquilos. El único alivió que acariciaba su alma, era saber que Jet estaba con ella y si algo malo sucedía, por lo menos podría llevarla con rapidez lejos del peligro.

Levy no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña situación que había vivido hacía instantes. Estar dentro de la aquella librería la había dejado expectante de las maravillas que podía tener escondida esa ciudad. Ella se había reservado uno de sus días para recorrer las grandes bibliotecas que había en la capital de reino, incluso había separado otro día únicamente para intentar entrar en la del castillo, había oído en la charla de unos turistas que a determinada hora y en determinadas secciones, se le permitía ingresar a las personas que no fueran de la realeza. Pero estaba segura de que la librería que había encontrado en su camino al salón de postres no estaba en el mapa que había marcado meticulosamente. No pudo evitar entrar, tenía que hacerlo, aún cuando sabían que estaban cerrando. Los pasteles podían esperar, eso no.

Encontró, revolviendo entre libros ajados, con olor a olvidados y hojas amarillentas, cuando se escuchó por tercera vez la voz del hombre anciano rogándole para que saliera, ya que necesitaba cerrar, un libro extraño. No había escuchado hablar de él, quizás porque el autor no le resultaba del todo conocido, aunque creía haber leído su nombre en algún lado. Lo poco que había podido hojear le indicaba que era un libro con leyendas, con poemas y breves relatos de la antigüedad, esos relatos que muchos creían decían la verdad. Y había uno en especial que le llamó la atención, hablaba de hadas. Hadas, no había muchos poemas pasados sobre las hadas, intentó leerlo, pero Jet la sacó del lugar arrastras. Él hombre tenía que salir, no era por capricho, era por necesidad.

—Lo siento, jovencita —dijo él hombre disculpándose, mientras Asuka sobre los hombros de Jet se divertía con la situación. —. La espero mañana, ¿Sí?

—Por supuesto y no se disculpe. La que lo lamenta soy yo, es que me pierdo con los libros —respondió ella haciendo una mueca nerviosa y una risa avergonzada.

—Me alegra conocer a una niña así, sigue así —contestó el anciano y tras un saludo con la mano, se perdió entre las calles.

Cualquiera diría que el libro era lo que le carcomía en la cabeza a Levy, pero no. La situación que le siguió, fue de lo más inusual. Habían retomado el camino hacía el salón Paraíso, entre risas y más historias y morisquetas, cuando se dieron cuenta que alguien los esperaba en la esquina. El hombre estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared con la mirada en el suelo. A su lado había un pequeño gato, vestido con traje rosado de rana. Jet se quitó a Asuka de sus hombros y la depositó en los brazos de Levy, para luego acomodarse delante de ellas de manera protectora. Había sido el primero en percatarse de que el joven que tenían delante era uno de los dragonslayers gemelos de Sabertooth.

Sin embargo Rogue Cheney no hizo nada. Los miró, se movió de su posición y con su pequeño Exceed siguiéndolo, caminó en dirección al trío que se acercaba. Jet insistió un par de veces que se mantuviera donde estaba y estuvo a punto de decirle a Levy que corriera con Asuka, pero no había sido necesario.

—No vengo a pelear —dijo de repente el joven, con un tono apagado y susurrante — ¿Tu eres la _nakama_ de Gajeel? —preguntó mirando directamente a Levy, haciendo como si los otros dos no estuvieran entre ellos.

—Si —respondió ella sin titubear. Claro que era la _nakama_ de Gajeel, como todos en Fairy Tail.

—Bien.

Rogue Cheney desapareció en un salto, con su pequeño compañero en su hombro. Los tres se miraron buscando una explicación a lo que acaban de vivir y continuar su camino en silencio. Levy veía en su cabeza esa escena una y otra vez. ¿Por que a alguien de Sabertooth le interesaría saber si ella era la _nakama_ de Gajeel? ¿Acaso no habían comprendido que todos en Fairy Tail eran _nakamas_, que todos se apoyaban en el otro? Que triste estar en un gremio que no te considera parte de una familia, después de todo eso eran los gremios, eran familia, pensó.

La palabra _nakama_ volvió a sonar en su mente y un nuevo recuerdo la capturó. Luego de la destrucción del parque de agua a manos de su compañeros todos regresaron a la posada. Mientras Makarov continuaba castigando a Natsu y a Gray por su falta, todos se reunían en pequeños grupos para pensar en que hacer lo que restaba del día. Gajeel parecía especialmente inquieto ese día, si bien en el parque se había relajado, había costado convencerlo para que fuera. Había sido una promesa después de todo y el no rompía promesas, no las que hacía con ella. Sin embargo al regresar tuvo la oportunidad para marcharse a donde quería ir, pero no le había querido decir donde era ese lugar, ni la había dejado acompañarlo. Se preguntó por un instante si quizás le molestaba un poco su presencia, aunque no quisiera, terminaba siempre a su lado. Lily le quitó esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza, demostrándole que tampoco había querido que él lo acompañase y que lo más probable era que quisiera pensar y estar un poco alejado del alboroto de su gremio. Aún así ella se cuestionó si lo que había empezado a sentir por Gajeel algún día sería correspondido.

—¡Levy! —gritó Pantherlily volando a los lejos.

Ella elevó su mirada y lo vio acercarse. Le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con su mano en alza. En ese momento fue cuando se percató de la expresión de terror del Exceed. Jet detuvo su paso, ella se chocó con su espalda y de repente todo a su alrededor se cubrió de un espesa y furiosa capa de arena.

Un risa molesta colmó la noche. Era aguda y viperina. Levy estaba segura de que la carcajada venía directamente de la misma tormenta de arena y recordaba solamente a alguien de una gremio que quisiera atacarlos que podía controlar el mismo elemento que su compañero, Max. Kurohebi de Raven Tail. Su mente se disparó al momento en que los guardias del reino los habían llevado bajo custodia, era que acaso los habían liberado o peor se habían escapado para intentar una vez más vengarse de Fairy Tail. Esos malditos no tenían limites. Asuka se aferró a su cuerpo con mucho temor, Levy le susurró en el oído para mantenerla tranquila, pero la verdad es que ni ella ni Jet se notaban muy cómodos en esa situación.

La tormenta de arena se disipó de repente y Kurohebi se materializó detrás de la maga que utilizaba Solid Script. El cuerpo de Levy se tensó al sentir la presencia de su enemigo tan cerca de ella y la pequeña Asuka. Sabía que por más que quisiera no podía hacer un movimiento en falso, ya que hacerlo sería poner en un innecesario peligro a la hija de Bisca y Alzack.

—Suelta a la niña, contigo nos alcanza —dijo Kurohebi comenzando a cubrir con arena el cuerpo de Levy desde los pies —. Rápido, si queda atrapada no me hago responsable.

Levy y Jet se miraron, los dos eran inútiles. Jet estaba enfurecido, tenía sus dos puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo, estaba atado de manos, no podía hacer nada. Su compañera susurró a Asuka que corriera a los brazos de Jet y se quedara con él, la arena ya le cubría sus rodillas, pronto la atraparía por completo. Por qué ese monstruo había dicho que con ella era suficiente, sería una incógnita para descubrir después, primero la seguridad de la niña. La pequeña llegó sin dificultad a los brazos del mago de la velocidad, su enemigo no había mentido, solo quería molestar a Levy. Jet aferró a Asuka, furioso. Odiaba no tener el poder para salvarlas a las dos.

Un nuevo enemigo saltó a la escena. Era ese sujeto violáceo, Nullpuding, era su nombre. El villano sonrió con malicia, primero viendo el cuerpo de Levy cada vez más cubierto de arena y luego al ver la expresión aterrada de los otros dos. —¿Quieren quedarse a pelear? —preguntó levantando sus puños, enseñándoselos con sadismo —. ¿Quieren salvarla? Pueden enfrentarme... —agregó convirtiendo sus puños en dos masas gigantes con espinas.

Para su sorpresa el golpe de una espada apareció del cielo. Nullpuding era rápido, por lo que pudo detener la estocada con sus puños espinosos. Pantherlily lo miraba enojado y decidido a darle batalla. Nadie se atrevía a amenazar o lastimar a sus amigos, nadie haría que rompiera la palabra que le había dado a su compañero. El Exceed había abandonado su forma usual para adoptar la forma original que tenía en su mundo Edolas. Su cuerpo grande, musculoso e intimidante sin lugar a dudas le daba otro aspecto ante la inminente batalla y sus poderosos enemigos. —¡Jet! Vete de aquí. Yo me hago cargo de Levy. Tienes que llevar a Asuka en un lugar seguro —gritó mientras seguía forcejeando con la dura coraza de su enemigo.

El joven tardó en asentir, quería quedarse a pelear, quería ser él quien salvara a Levy, pero teniendo a Asuka con ellos, sabía que ella tenía que ser su prioridad. El cuerpo de la joven estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por arena, se había empezado a endurecer a su alrededor y había tomado la apariencia de cintas desgastadas como las que cubrían el cuerpo de las momias. El siguiente paso del ataque que llevaba a cabo Kurohebi fue apretujar su cuerpo, tras susurrarle en el oído —Sand Magic: Mummification —. El dolor fue gradual, aumentando muy de a poco, pero con una velocidad asombrosa. El gritó de dolor de Levy hizo dudar el accionar de Jet, pero Lily insistió con un rugido feroz —¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Mientras Jet salía corriendo con la pequeña Asuka llorando a cuestas, Lily se llenó de odio. No toleraba escuchar más el sufrimiento de su compañera, de su amiga. Con furia y algo de táctica pudo con un par de estocadas mandar a volar a su oponente para ir a arremeter contra Kurohebi, que tiraba de las cintas de arena que apresaban a la pequeña maga de Fairy Tail. Cuando el hombre serpiente de percató que el gigante hijo de la diosa Bastet se acercaba a él cabreado como un toro ante un manto rojo decidió liberar a la joven con violencia y hacerla volar contra una pared de una de las tantas edificaciones que atrapaban el pequeño claro en el que se encontraban. Pantherlily pudo cambiar su dirección con agilidad y atrapó el cuerpo de Levy en el aire, de todos modos chocó contra la pared, pero con su cuerpo amortiguó el golpe para la joven.

Las vendas de arena habían dejado herido el cuerpo de Levy, tenía marcas rojas en todas partes y la impresión de que en algún momento se iba a quedar sin aire no la había abandonado por completo. Lily se incorporó un poco y le preguntó —¿Estas bien, Levy?

—Eso creo... —respondió ella, llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno, mientras se apoyaba en su compañero para ponerse de pie.

Kurohebi y Nullpuding los estaban esperando con una sonrisa torcida en la comisura de sus labios, al parecer habían visto lo sucedido como una especie de calentamiento. El hombre violeta dio un paso al frente y mientras sus brazos retomaban su forma de maso espinado, aseveró —Te subestime, gatito. No va a volver a pasar.

Pantherlily afirmó su postura protectora delante del cuerpo de la maga y observó a sus enemigos con un gesto que les aseguraba que estaba confiado que sería capaz de hacerse cargo de los dos juntos sin dificultad. Levy también se preparó para hacerle frente a sus enemigos, ella no era tan fuerte como Mira o Erza, pero también había entrenado y podía defenderse o por lo menos quería intentarlo, estaba cansada de ser un peso para algunos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren, Raven Tail? —preguntó el Exceed preparado para saltar sobre sus contrincantes en cuanto hicieran un paso en falso.

—¿Qué queremos? Qué queremos pregunta, el gatito... —agregó burlándose Kurohebi.

—Venganza —sentenció —. Nadie traiciona a Raven Tail —respondió Nullpuding y se lanzó sobre las hadas con sus dos puños en alto.

La batalla retomó el curso que llevaba. Nullpuding intentó alcanzar a Levy con sus Needle Blast, pero la espada de Lily bloqueó su ataque y de una patada lo volvió a alejar de ellos. Kurohebi en cambio tomó su forma de arena y apareció detrás de la maga de la prosa. No fue difícil para Levy adelantarse al movimiento de su enemigo una vez que vio como su cuerpo se empezaba a transformar. Levantó su pluma decidida a dar un golpe certero, tendría que usar su intelecto para vencer y lo haría, estaba confiada. Un escalofrío de emoción le recorrió la columna vertebral de principio a fin, era su pelea, estaba peleando por ella junto con Lily, pero ella ayudaría a mantenerse a salvo, ella por fin tendría una oportunidad de demostrarse que podía luchar por su bien estar.

—Solid Script: HOLE —gritó. La palabra HOLE apareció en el suelo detrás de ella y una vez Kurohebi se hubo materializado detrás de su cuerpo, cayó en el agujero. Eso le dio ventaja a Levy para poder posicionarse frente a frente a su atacante y convertir la contienda en una un poco más justa. —No es correcto atacar por la espalda, Raven Tail.

—En la guerra todo vale —respondió siseando, sin que ella se percatara de que si bien, Kurohebi había caído en el hoyo, una de sus cintas estaba reptando por el piso y en cuestión de segundos había capturado su pie.

La maga de Fairy Tail no pudo hacer mucho más, Kurohebi era más experto en batallas uno contra una y ella sabía más de teoría que de práctica. El hombre serpiente se puso de pie y elevó a Levy dejándola suspendida boca a bajo en el aire. Un sentimiento de vértigo y dolor de cabeza se apoderaron de ella en un breve instante. Kurohebi advirtió que Levy estaba por escribir algo en aire con su pluma, de la cual por suerte no se había separado. No iba a dejar que lo sorprendiera otra vez. Las cintas volaron en dirección a sus manos, pero la espada de Pantherlily las cortó, al igual que había hecho con la que la sujetaba para así liberarla. Había logrado dejar a Nullpuding fuera de combate justo a tiempo para llegar a socorrerla.

Levy vio su oportunidad de ataque mientras su compañero la sujetaba evitando su caída. Enderezó su pluma en el aire y gritó —Solid Script: FIRE — Y el fuego envolvió las cintas de Kurohebi, que prendieron con rapidez intentando llegar hasta él.

El villano de Raven Tail se deshizo de sus cintas, ahora ardientes, y preparó su cuerpo para volverse de arena una vez más y poder atrapar a su presa. Lily sabía que ahora su pelea iba a ser con él, ya que estaba seguro que había dejado muy golpeado al otro como para que se moviera. Entendía que Levy quisiera pelear y había visto con orgullo su postura valiente ante su actual dilema, pero no podía permitir que tuviera un rasguño más, no podía faltarle más de lo que había faltado a su palabra con Gajeel.

Inesperadamente para Pantherlily en cuanto preparaba su embestida para Kurohebi escuchó la voz de Levy, quien volvía a invocar su magia y estaba vez había pedido un escudo. Nullpuding lo había engañado, había estado esperando su momento, haciéndose el muerto, para lastimar a su amiga, una vez que estuviera desprotegida. El escudo de Levy parecía soportar los golpes del Neddle Blast, aunque estos fueran fuertes, poderosos y bien encestados. Lily sabía que debía apurar su pelea con el mago de la arena y que esta vez debía asegurarse de que quedara verdaderamente fuera de la batalla.

Sucedió lo que ninguno esperaba, ni siquiera los enemigos que los habían buscado para llevar a cabo su venganza. En cuanto el Exceed estaba por dar una estocada correcta, que podría haber dejado a su enemigo a merced de un nuevo ataque más definitivo, regresó a su antigua forma. Y no solo eso, sino que se sintió espantosamente cansado y debilitado, su espada acompañó su regresión y cayó hasta golpear con fuerza en el suelo. La peor de las suertes la tuvo Levy. Mientras sentía que sus ojos querían cerrarse y peleaba con estos para que no lo hicieran, no en tan terrible situación, su escudo desapareció y la desaparición de su escudo permitió que el poderoso ataque de Nullpuding golpeara directo en su cuerpo y la enviara lejos de ahí.

Los miembros de Raven Tail se miraron y entendieron, debían terminar rápido el trabajo, antes de que lleguen las visitas que al parecer estaban en camino. Obra estaba parado sobre el techo de una de las casas, observándolos actuar. NullPuding se acercó al cuerpo de Levy y rió, sabía que él nunca más se atrevería a traicionar a Raven Tail, no después de ver cuales eran las consecuencias que acarreaba la traición. Se relamió al ver la sangre en el vestido de la chica y decidió que un poco de sangre en su rostro no le haría mal, era para quedar a tono. La golpeó una vez, dos veces, hasta tres veces... y a pesar de estar inconsciente las lágrimas de dolor de Levy caían por sus mejillas, y sin querer en lo más profundo de su corazón rogaba porque él apareciera y como siempre la salvara.

**J**amás tuvo tanto miedo en su vida. Podía pensar tal vez en la ocasión en la isla, en la que la había perdido de vista, pero no. En esa ocasión no sabía quienes eran sus enemigos, no tenía ese peso, no sabía de sus poderes, de que podían ser capaces. En este caso si lo sabía, los había visto actuar, los había visto torturar, los había visto matar. Quizás de los otros Lily la podría defender, eran dos. Sabía por la rubia que Flare estaba arrepentida y sabía que Ivan no iba a ensuciar sus propias manos, pero si Obra se le aparecía, Pantherlily no iba a poder hacer nada y los lastimarían, todo por su culpa.

Le pareció una eternidad llegar hasta ese lugar, una eternidad que recorrió con el rostro horrorizado e histérico de Jet cuando ingresó en la taberna a informar que Levy estaba en peligro, persiguiéndolo cual fantasma. Y ahí estaban. Su corazón se detuvo en seco. Pantherlily estiraba su pequeña mano intentando sujetar la de Levy, buscando darle esperanzas, él no estaba tan herido, no tanto como ella. Ella estaba cubierta de sangre, ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva. Se obligó a ir a socorrerla, tanta era la furia que sentía con él por no haber estado y con esos malditos por haberle hecho eso a sus amigos, a su querido Lily, y a su adorada Levy, que había estado a punto de salir corriendo a buscarlos para hacerles sentir verdadero temor. Pero no, ahora él tenía que dejar de sentir temor, el tenía que asegurarse que ella estuviera con vida, tenía que confirmar que no la había perdido para siempre.

—Lo siento... —carraspeó Lily cuando vio sus pies acercarse a él cuerpo de ella. Cuando pudo ver su rostro supo que no estaba enojado con él por no haberla podido protegerla, sino que estaba enojado consigo mismo. Pantherlily deseó con fuerza que se enojara con él, porque una pelea interna de Gajeel contra el mismo lo terminaría hiriendo injustamente y su amigo no merecía más sufrimiento.

Gajeel levantó a Levy en brazos y Natsu que llegaba detrás levantó a Lily. Nadie dijo nada, los que los habían acompañado hasta allí permanecieron en silencio, impotentes ante la situación, algunos incluso dejando que las lágrimas los invadan. Gajeel afianzó el cuerpo de Levy contra el suyo y le pareció que ella le sonrió con la poca fuerza que tenía, al sentir su calor corporal.

**E**ra la segunda noche que pasaba junto a ella. La primera había sido solo un rato, una o dos horas antes del amanecer. La primera había sido la que la había llevado toda herida y manchada en sangre para que Wendy y la anciana pudieran sanarla. Lo habían expulsado de la enfermería en cuestión de minutos, estaba molesto, impaciente, enojado y ansioso, y eso no dejaba que las curanderas pudieran hacer su trabajo en paz. Salió furioso y sabía como canalizar esa furia. Creyó en un momento que Salamander y Erza iban a impedirle reclamar su venganza, pero no, se habían sumado a su partida, junto con Jet y Droy. Esa noche Kurohebi y en especial NullPuding entendieron que con él no se podía jugar. Iván y Obra habían partido, y lo mismo estaban haciendo los otros dos cuando los encontró. La venganza quedaba incompleta, pero definitivamente no iría a buscar a los restantes, no sin antes saber que ella se iba a poner mejor.

Cuando regresó tuvo que esperar un tiempo más hasta que Porlyusica lo dejara finalmente quedarse junto a ella. Espero nervioso frente a la puerta hasta que Wendy salió. —Puedes entrar, Gajeel. No se despertara por ahora pero prometo que sanara. Es muy fuerte — Se notaba en el rostro de la pequeña que estaba preocupada por la expresión de su compañero, pero a él poco le importaba que se preocuparan por él, solo quería entrar y cuidar de Levy y Lily.

Finalmente lo hizo, lo dejaron solo, incluso Jet y Droy que se morían por ir a verla, decidieron irse a descansar al saber que Levy estaba recuperándose. Esa noche acomodó la silla en el medio de las dos camillas, se cruzó de brazos y les dedicó una mirada dura a los dos. Lily solo dormía, sus heridas eran menores y solo tenía que recuperar su magia, no había corrido el infortunio de Levy. —Más les vale que se recuperen pronto —sentenció y permaneció en silencio, velando por su mejoría.

Esa noche fue distinta. Pantherlily ya estaba despierto, aunque aún acostado por recomendación de las sanadoras. Su mirada había cambiado a lo largo de la mañana y la tarde, ya no se notaba tan culpable. La charla que había tenido con Gajeel había sido de pocas palabras, como era de esperarse, pero había finalizado con una promesa del dragonslayer, una promesa que cumpliría a raja tabla: jamás volvería a dejarlos indefensos, jamás volvería a dejar solo a Lily si sabía de un peligro tan grande e inminente. Ellos dos era un equipo y juntos siempre luchaban mejor. En cuanto a Levy, no importaba cuan fuerte se pudiera hacer, cuanto poder pudiera desenvolver con el paso de los años, ella siempre lo necesitaría y nunca la dejaría desprotegida otra vez. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacerle lo que esos malditos le hicieron tendrían que pasar por sobre su cadáver, y aún muerto estaba seguro de que su voluntad sería tan fuerte que volvería de la muerte solo para asegurar su bienestar.

Gajeel abrió la bolsa que había traído. Sacó de adentro dos porciones de budín de chocolate y nueces que le había dado Wendy, una se la alcanzó al Exceed, la otra la comió él sentado en la silla. —¿Qué es lo que queda adentro de la bolsa? —preguntó Pantherlily.

—Nada. Una idea de Asuka —respondió con la boca llena. De vez en cuanto desviaba su mirada a la inconsciente Levy, pero lo hacía cuando creía que Lily no veía.

—Creí que no vendrías a pasar la noche. Vinieron muchos a visitarla —comentó el Exceed irguiendo su postura en la cama —. ¿Esa idea de Asuka te mantuvo entretenido mucho tiempo? —preguntó curioso.

—Tu sabes, hablar no es mi fuerte... Rapidin ayudo un poco... Ese hombre no quería dármelo... Le compré un libro ¡¿Estas contento ahora?! —contestó Gajeel al borde de un ataque de nervios. El rostro de Lily esperando que le contara más de sus hazañas lo había puesto histérico.

—Shhh, eres un ruidoso, Gajeel. Levy necesita descansar —dijo con un tono burlón y una sonrisa traviesa —¿Me lo muestras?

Gajeel dudo, pero finalmente se levantó para alcanzárselo. El Exceed revisó el libro, acarició su portada antigua, leyó las pocas palabras que había en su contraportada que poco decían de lo que encontraría dentro y finalmente lo ojeó. —Es interesante, de seguro le va a gustar ¿Por qué no le lees? Quizás eso la ayude a despertar.

—¿Tu crees? —cuestionó a su amigo, mientras este le asentía con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero inmediatamente recordó quien era y leer no era su estilo —Callate, Lily. Yo no leo, ella es la que lee, que lo lea cuando despierte, que despierte pronto así lo puede leer. Yo solo voy a vigilarlos mientras duermen.

—¿Cuidarnos, querrás decir? —insistió Lily.

—VI-GI-LAR-LOS ¿Sos sordo, Pantherlily? —insistió Gajeel cruzándose de brazos.

Pantherlily sabía que sería imposible hacerle decir nada más, jamás admitiría esa parte dulce en él. Gajeel Redfox era un tipo duro y así prefería que se lo viera. El Exceed rió antes de desearle las buenas noches y darse vuelta para simular dormir.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el dragonslayer, seguro de que su compañero estaba durmiendo, fuera en busca del libro antiguo que había comprado. La idea de que ella abriera sus increíbles ojos ambarinos porque lo escuchaba leerle una historia lo había intrigado, quería probar, ya que sacudirla o gritarle no era una opción. Sabía que su corazón no lo dejaría en paz hasta que la viera sonreír o enfadarse cuando la dijera "renacuajo". Leyó el índice del libro buscando cual de las historias debía leerle y el titulo de una le pareció más que adecuado: _Fairy Script, una historia sobre Hadas_. Cuando posó sus ojos en el texto dudó. El no era buena en esto, no tenía gracia, pensó tal vez en cantarle una canción con su guitarra, pero Lily se despertaría y no quería escucharlo ni que lo escuche. Mejor leer. Finalmente se decidió, aclaró su garganta y comenzó.

Los oídos de Levy solo llegaron a escuchar una última frase: "_Nadie las ayudaría a regresar, nadie lograría que la luz gobierne una vez más" _. Era triste y no parecía tener que ver con el estallido de colores, plumas, princesas y magia que había vivido dentro de ese extraño sueño. Estaba segura de que ya había escuchado ese enunciado, quizás porque era la cuarta vez que Gajeel le repetía la historia. Pero no lograba recordar cual era el principio, cual era la historia que poseía tan triste final, que quizás ni siquiera era un final.

Gajeel cerró el libro frustrado. Había leído cuatro veces la historia y aunque no le parecía un final muy bello para la situación que ella estaba pasando, le pareció que la parte donde mencionaba esa magia tan parecida a la suya le podría interesar. El dragónslayer miró a su amigo felino con algo de enojo, leerle no había funcionado. O eso creyó.

—Ga- jeel —balbuceó la joven maga abriendo muy despacio sus ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había en la enfermería (una lampara pequeña y un rayo de luna). —¿Estás bien? Gajeel... Sé que es tu voz —siguió diciendo con una voz muy suave y delicada. Intentó incorporarse un poco, pero no le fue posible. Dio vuelta su rostro y lo vio, estoico, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma —. Gajeel, ahí estas ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con una mezcla de sentimientos dentro que no podía entender. Se había despertado, por Metallicana, Levy estaba despierta, estaba bien y él no sabía como reaccionar.

—Un poco débil, nada más —respondió volviendo a intentar erguirse. Esta vez él se levantó y la sostuvo para ayudarla —. Me salvaste de vuelta ¿Verdad? Gracias.

—No hice nada, no llegué a tiempo —susurró mirando al piso con vergüenza. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo por no haber evitado lo que le sucedió que nuevamente la ira se adueño de su expresión. Intentó relajarse haciendo otro tipo de comentario —. Pero creeme cuando te digo que esos idiotas jamás volverán a ponerte un dedo arriba, ni se atreverán a acercarse a nosotros otra vez. Puedes estar tranquila.

—Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, como Erza... o Mira... —musitó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de él.

Gajeel estaba parado junto a la cama, sujetándola con ambos brazos. Su primera reacción al ver que se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, fue abrazarla con delicadeza, fue algo instintivo, que lo tomó por sorpresa. Sin embargo decidió no cambiar su posición y respondió —Callate, renacuajo. No es tu culpa, yo debería haber estado contigo. Prometo nunca dejarte otra vez.

Levy sonrió y lo miró a los ojos —Te quiero, Gajeel. Ansiaba mucho decírtelo.

Él se sonrojo por completo, pero cuando vio dentro de sus ojos relucientes y ahondó hasta su corazón se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente sincera. Decidió que después de todo lo que ella había pasado, él también debía hablar con la verdad, aunque las palabras no fueran su estilo —Yo también te quiero, Levy. Por eso no pienso volver a dejarte sola.

—¿Puedes volver a leerme el relato de las Hadas? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Te abusas de mí, liliputiense —respondió besando su frente y volviendo a su silla donde había dejado el libro —¿Por qué no lo lees vos?

—No seas malo, Gajeel. Léemelo... —insistió mientras lo miraba con una mueca enojada, que solo hacía que Gajeel sienta más ternura. Si, estaba sintiendo ternura, eso lograba esa pequeña hechicera —. Liliputiense ¿Donde aprendiste eso?

—No eres la única que lee... —Al ver la mirada de ella supo que debía decir la verdad —. Asuka me llevó a comprarte el libro que querías, pero el vendedor no quería dármelo porque lo reservaba para vos y no soy bueno con las palabras, me puse un poco agresivo. Entonces rapidin se encargo de la situación y me mando a leerle un libro a Asuka, y había personitas chiquitas como vos, que se llamaban así.

—¿Todo eso hiciste por mi?

—Si y haría mucho más, pero si quieres escuchar el relato, silencio o me arrepiento y lo vas a tener que leer vos solita cuando te mejores.

—Soy toda oídos —contestó riendo.

_**E**__rase una vez en el antiguo mundo, donde el brillante sol centelleaba centenares de colores; la brisa primaveral siempre cargaba vestigios de salada agua de mar y la naturaleza resplandecía con un fulgor que solo había quedado relegado a los libros de cuento. Pero eso no era lo más maravilloso de ese mundo olvidado, atrapado entre polvo y telaraña, lo más fantástico, es que entre humanos, animales y criaturas no muy convencionales, existían las __**Hadas**__. _

_Las Hadas eran pequeñas criaturas de figura humanoide. Tenían pequeños cuernos en el comienzo de cabeza, orejas en punta, poseían alas fáciles de confundir con las de una mariposa, nunca una del mismo color o diseño, pero siempre contorneadas con hilos de oro y tenían largas colas de plumas, también siempre de pigmentación diferente entre ellas, que les daba una cierto encantando majestuoso cuando surcaban los cielos en grandes grupos. Pero lo más importante de ellas, no era su simpática apariencia, sino su poderosa magia. Era de publico conocimiento que el poder de las Hadas era más fuerte que el de los hechiceros que habitaban el mundo. Su magia no era muy diferente de la de los magos, pero tenían un alcance que ni los más sabios pudieron igualar._

_Su labor en el mundo era ayudar, crear felicidad y lograr que las personas vivieran teniendo fe y esperanza. Con su magia, conocida como __**Fairy Script**__, lograban hacer realidad las fantasías de aquellos que lo merecían o conseguían que aquellos que no merecían su ayuda por sus malas actitudes, se convirtieran en personas que sí. Las Hadas manejaban un idioma propio, a pesar de saber hablar muy bien el humano y el animal. Su lengua las comunicaba entre ellas y les permitía hacer magia. Su poder era puro, tenía unidas el alma de cada una de ellas y a su vez las ayudaba a ayudar. Cuando aparecían ante aquellos necesitados lo hacían con su forma original o como quisieran, eran seres dramáticos y a veces gustosos de montar un inocente espectáculo. El Hada que socorrió a Cenicienta se presentó como una anciana con una varita, la que cuidó de Aurora se dividió en tres y la que guiaba los pasos de Mulan prefirió hacerlo tomando la forma de un dragón. Cada una con lo suyo, pero ninguna jamás falló en su misión. Tras su toque, tarde o temprano, todo era felicidad. _

_La luz siempre tiene un tinte de oscuridad, como así mismo, la oscuridad muy a su pesar esta manchada con algo de luz. Los humanos -los hechiceros humanos- en especial, empezaron a sentirse celosos del grandioso poder de las Hadas. Cada uno de ellos tenía una habilidad especial, diferente para el otro, pero lo que las Hadas tenían era el poder de hacer realidad lo que sus corazones quisieran. Muchos empezaron a hurgar en escritos antiguos, aún para su tiempo, buscando la manera de imitar algo así. De esa forma nacieron habilidades como el Solid Script y algo más peligroso, Dark Écriture. Esta última causo muchos estragos, ya que fue utilizada de las maneras más horrorosas que uno se pudiera imaginar. Las hadas intentaron combatirla tiñendo al mundo con amor y amistad, pero llegó un momento donde ni ellas pudieron lograr que la luz prevalezca. _

_ Un grupo de magos interesados en la oscuridad, enroscados en rituales de adoración a demonios terribles, se encargó de infectar el mundo con tinieblas. Fue una tarea ardua para ellos,ya que las Hadas no se rendían, su esperanza las mantenía en pie. La ambición de este grupo era que la oscuridad abarcara ese mundo de luz y que esa luz se convirtiera en una mancha tan pero tan pequeña dentro de lo negro, que jamás pudiera revivir otra vez. El único nombre que sobrevivió a esa era fue el de Zeref y todo lo demás quedó en el olvido, principalmente las Hadas. Él líder de los magos oscuros logró la creación de un grupo de verdaderos demonios que vagaron desperdigando malos sentimientos, traición y sentimientos puramente negativos. Como último acto las Hadas encerraron a esos demonios, para que no terminen por destruir el mundo entero y desaparecieron, sin antes prometer que regresarían. Zeref no pudo liberar de nuevo a sus hijos, pero se encargó de que las Hadas fueran consideradas leyendas y cuentos para niños. Nadie las ayudaría a regresar, nadie lograría que la luz gobierne una vez más. _

—¿Fairy Script? ¿Te imaginas? Me encantaría aprender a usarlo... —agregó en un susurro. Era como si la parte donde el grupo de malvados que habían expulsado a las Hadas no hubiese estado contada en la historia. Solo recordaba lo maravillosas que eran las Hadas. —Lo haré, Gajeel. Voy a investigar y encontraré la manera de aprender el Fairy Script.

—Lo sé. Te conozco, pero ahora descansa.

Gajeel la vio cerrar los ojos y se levantó para arroparla. Acarició su rostro y sonrió, antes de regresar a la silla y verla dormir toda la noche.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Estoy abierta a criticas constructivas, consejos y mensajes bonitos. **  
** Me gustaría también contarles que tenía una idea con el texto que le lee Gajeel, algo más largo. Así que espero animarme a poder hacerlo, porque la verdad me gusta mucho la idea de que Levy aprendiera Fairy Script. **  
** Una aclaración más antes de partir use "renacuajo" porque me gustaba más que "camarón" y no me convencía como quedaba Shrimp, porque estoy escribiendo en español. **  
** ¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
